O Grande Segredo de Deeks
by Marta Kensi Deeks
Summary: Deeks tem um segredo que só Hetty conhece. Numa operação é baleado. Qual vai ser a reação da equipa com a descoberta do seu segredo?
1. Chapter 1

O Grande Segredo de Deeks

Resumo: Deeks tem um segredo que só Hetty conhece. Numa operação é baleado. Qual vai ser a reacção da sua equipa com a descoberta do seu segredo?

Mais uma manhã no escritório do NCIS. Sam estava a descansar na sua secretária. Callen como era habitual quando não existem casos estava a ler o jornal, Kensi estava no campo de tiro, os «gémeos» maravilha estavam em OPS e Hetty estava sentada na sua secretária com uma chávena de chá.

Como já vinha sendo habitual de há três meses para cá só faltava a ligação entre o LAPD/NCIS, o detective Marty Deeks.

Kensi chega do campo de tiro, olha para a mesa do seu parceiro e pergunta:

- O Deeks ainda não chegou?

- Não – respondeu Callen.

Sam, que ouve os seus colegas a falar, abre os olhos e também entra na conversa.

- É estranho. Mesmo para o Deeks que tem o costume de uma vez por outra se atrasar devido ao surf. Mas, de uns tempos para cá tem sido todos os dias.

- Realmente tens razão – responde Kensi. – Será que tem alguma coisa ver com o LAPD? Estará ele disfarçado em algum caso?

- Não faço ideia, mas vou falar com a Hetty – diz o Callen. Se alguém sabe é ela de certeza.

Quando Callen se preparava para ir falar com a Hetty o detective Marty Deeks chega ao escritório.

- Bom dia a todos – saúda ele.

- Bom dia – responde a equipa.

- Bom dia, mas quase boa tarde – graceja Kensi.

- Touché, Princesa, Touché!

Com uma enorme curiosidade, Kensi pergunta a Deeks:

- Então Deeks, podemos saber porque é que te tens atrasado tanto nestes últimos tempos, e o mais importante ainda, porque é que a Hetty ainda não foi atrás de ti com o abridor de cartas.

Deeks fica com uma cara muito atrapalhada, o que fez com que os restantes se entreolhassem, engole em seco e quendo estava para inventar uma desculpa aparece Hetty por detrás dele.

- Meus senhores, - diz Hetty assustando-os – Mr. Deeks tem um bom motivo para chegar atrasado. E se como Miss Blye perguntou porque é que ainda não fui atrás de Mr. Deeks com o meu abridor de cartas é porque conheço o motivo e o aprovo.

Com estas palavras a equipa fica ainda mais intrigada, e quando decide fazer mais perguntas Eric aparace ao cimo das escadas e assobia.

- Pessoal, temos um caso.

- Meus senhores – diz Hetty – ao trabalho.

Callen, Sam e Kensi começam a subir as escadas, mas Deeks deixa-se ficar para trás e sussurra a Hetty.

- Muito obrigado.

- Não tem de quê Mr. Deeks. Espero que a pequena Miss Sofia esteja bem. Agora ao trabalho.

Antes de subir as escadas Deeks acrescenta:

- Sim, o meu pequeno anjo está bem e a ficar com muitas saudades da sua avó. – E com isto vai juntar-se à sua equipa.

Hetty não pôde deixar de sorrir com as palavras tão carinhosas que ouve e também ela vai para OPS.

Em OPS Eric e Nell já estão a explicar o caso.

- Conheçam o oficial de Mark Steel. – diz Nell.

- Ele é um oficial de inteligência da Marinha, que ontem à noite foi raptado quando estava a chegar a sua casa. – continuou Eric.

- Meus senhores, embora o oficial Steel já seja um oficial aposentado, devido às informações que conhece é necessário encontrá-lo e trazê-lo a salvo para casa. Mas, o mais importante é descobrir quem o raptou e porquê. – informa Hetty.

Enquanto Hetty estava a falar um dos computadores dá um sinal, que Eric e Nell vão verificar.

- Temos uma informação – diz Eric.

- O oficial Steel foi raptado por um grupo iraniano. Suponho que o motivo é vingança de um antigo caso no qual trabalhou.

- Temos a localização de um armazém onde esse grupo pode estar. Já enviei a morada para os vossos telemóveis. – informa Eric.

- Vamos – diz Callen.

- Boa sorte, meus senhores. Espero que encontrem o oficial Steel – diz Hetty, e quando Deeks ia para sair acrescenta de maneira a que só ele a possa ouvir.

- Tenha cuidado Mr. Deeks.

- Não se preocupe, eu terei – sussurra também Deeks.

A equipa chegou ao armazém e rapidamente se colocam em posição para entrarem. Callen e Sam da parte da frente do armazém e Kensi e Deeks da parte de trás.

Ao sinal de Callen todos entraram no armazém. Começaram a fazer a verificação das várias salas que o armazém continha, e onde se encontravam os iranianos.

Desarmaram os iranianos e encontraram o oficial Steel numa sala aos fundos do armazém, amarrado e um pouco maltratado.

Relataram o que tinha acontecido a Hetty e como motivo de precaução decidiram pedira a Eric que chamasse uma ambulância para que o oficial Steel pudesse ser examinado no hospital.

Chegaram os paramédicos e estavam eles a levar o oficial Steel para a ambulância quando de repente aparece um iraniano que sem que eles tenham dado conta tinha escapado e que se encontrava escondido à espera da oportunidade de matar o oficial Steel.

A equipa nem teve tempo para reagir, quem reagiu primeiro sem pensar foi Deeks que de imediato se colocou entre o iraniano armado e os paramédicos que estavam a cuidar de Steel.

O iraniano vendo as suas hipóteses bastante diminuídas nem pensa duas vezes, atira em Deeks antes de ser atingido pelas balas certeiras de Sam e Kensi.

Deeks ao ser atingido pela bala sente uma dor bastante forte no peito antes de começar a perder o equilíbrio e a sentir a sua visão escurecer, antes de perder completamente a consciência ainda consegue pensar:

- O que vai ser do meu pequeno anjo?

Olá a todos que leram este 1º capítulo.

O que acharam? Acham que esta fic deve ser continuada?

Conto com a vossa opinião para saber se devo continuar ou não.

Beijinhos

Marta


	2. Chapter 2

O Grande Segredo de Deeks

Resumo: Deeks tem um segredo que só Hetty conhece. Numa operação é baleado. Qual vai ser a reacção da sua equipa com a descoberta do seu segredo?

Não detenho direitos sobre a série NCIS LA nem sobre as suas personagens.

Quando Deeks caiu toda a equipa ficou sem reacção, não acreditando no que tinha acontecido.

Por sorte estava no local a equipa médica a tratar do oficial Steel que perante a situação começou logo a tratar de Deeks.

Abriram-lhe a camisa e cortaram-lhe a t-shirt e todos puderam ver que o buraco da bala estava a uma pequena distância do coração. Só por sorte Deeks não morreu instantaneamente no local, mas ainda assim não podiam respirar de alívio pois Deeks estava a perder sangue muito rápido. Era imperativo levá-lo imediatamente para o hospital.

Callen comunica com OPS para avisar Hetty do que tinha acontecido. Hetty quase nem queria acreditar.

- Mr Callen, como está o Sr. Deeks? – perguntou.

- Está mal Hetty, foi uma sorte a bala não lhe ter acertado no coração. A equipa médica está neste momento a transportá-lo para o hospital. A Kensi segue com o Deeks e nós vamos esperar que outra equipa venha para levar o oficial Steel para o hospital e depois vamos ter convosco. – comunicou Callen.

- Muito bem Mr. Callen. Eu mesma vou já para o hospital e para ver como está o Mr. Deeks. Encontramo-nos lá. – informou Hetty.

Na ambulância a caminho para o hospital Kensi ainda nem queria acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Ela só pensava que não podia perder o seu parceiro, o seu melhor amigo e culpava-se pois sentia que devia ter estado mais atenta, que não devia ter baixado a guarda, e murmurava baixinho:

- O Deeks não pode morrer, o Deeks não pode morrer, o Deeks não pode morrer.

Mas, para grande aflição de Kensi os monitores que estavam ligados a Deeks para lhe verificar o ritmo cardíaco e a pressão arterial ficaram com uma linha recta no seu monitor e a apitar.

A equipa médica ao ver isto apressa-se a chegar a Deeks com o desfibrilador.

- Estamos a perdê-lo. Carregar com 100. Afastem-se.

E Kensi com lágrimas a correr pela cara abaixo assistia à tentativa de reanimação do seu parceiro.

- Carregar a 200 – disse a equipa médica.

Kensi só balbuciava:

- Deeks tu prometeste. Não podes morrer, não podes morrer.

Foi como se Deeks tivesse ouvido a voz de Kensi, pois de imediato os monitores começaram a registar os batimentos cardíacos de Deeks.

Kensi ao ver isto respirou fundo, mas mesmo assim muito aflita por ver tudo o que estava a acontecer.

Foi nesta azáfama que chegaram ao hospital e Deeks foi de imediato enviado para o bloco operatório. Kensi queria ir com ele, mas um dos da equipa médica que os trouxe para o hospital impediu-a e encaminhou-a para a sala de espera e entregou-lhe a carteira, o crachá e a arma de Deeks.

Kensi quando pegou nos objectos nem queria acreditar que o seu parceiro tinha sido baleado novamente e por aquilo que se apercebeu, desta vez com muito mais gravidade.

Estava Kensi quase a ter um ataque de pânico quando Hetty entra e num gesto que não é habitual nela abraça Kensi para a reconfortar, mas também para se sentir reconfortada.

- Kensi como está o Mr. Deeks? – pergunta Hetty.

- Foi levado para a cirurgia. Hetty quase o perdemos na ambulância – disse muito baixinho Kensi em lágrimas novamente.

Hetty guiou então Kensi para uma cadeira e juntas estavam à espera de notícias. Passado uma hora apareceram Callen, Sam, Eric e Nell e todos juntos aguardavam notícias dos médicos.

Seis horas se passaram desde que Deeks tinha dado entrada no bloco operatório se sem que houvesse qualquer notícia. De repente aparece um médico que anuncia:

- Sou o doutor Wyatt e gostaria de falar com a família de Marty Deeks.

Toda a equipa se levantou e Hetty ao ver o olhar espantado do médico toma a palavra.

- Doutor Wyatt, o meu nome é Hetty Lange e sou considerada o parente mais próximo de Mr. Deeks, mas todos nós somos a família de Marty. Como é que ele está doutor?

- Posso dizer que Mr. Deeks é um homem de muita sorte, pois a bala não o matou imediatamente por pouco. A bala perfurou o pulmão esquerdo o que originou a parada cardíaca na ambulância e uma outra no bloco operatório, mas felizmente conseguimos reanimá-lo. Removemos a bala e de momento o Mr. Deeks está na unidade de cuidados intensivos para podermos ver como reage nestas 48 horas que vão ser as mais decisivas.

Toda a equipa estava em choque com as notícias que estava a receber.

- Quando podemos vê-lo doutor? – pergunta Kensi.

- De momento não podem ter contacto como paciente devido ao risco de infecções e vírus que são prejudiciais e além do mais Mr. Deeks está sobre o efeito de analgésicos muito fortes para a dor, por isso está inconsciente para uma melhor recuperação, mas neste caso vou abrir uma excepção e deixá-los ver Mr. Deeks através do vidro que dá para o quarto dele. – informou-os o Dr. Wyatt.

Dirigiram-se todos para o quarto de Deeks e ficaram impressionados ao ver o estado frágil dele. Mesmo através do vidro podiam ver que ele estava pálido e com dificuldades na respiração, pois necessitava de uma máscara de oxigénio.

Passado um tempo apareceu uma enfermeira que lhes pediu para sair, pois aquela área destinava-se ao pessoal médico, mas mesmo não podendo entrar no quarto todos queriam estar ali.

Hetty agradeceu à enfermeira e vendo que Deeks não ia acordar tão cedo pediu que os restantes membros a acompanhassem até ao OPS pois tinham um assunto urgente para resolver.

Dirigiram-se para OPS sempre a pensar qual seria o assunto que teriam que resolver.

Chegando lá Hetty tomou a palavra e dirigiu-se a Kensi:

- Miss Blye, pode entregar-me a identificação de Mr. Deeks por favor – pdeiu.

Kensi muito admirada acedeu ao pedido que lhe foi feito.

Hetty abre a carteira e por detrás da identificação de Marty tira uma fotografia que apresenta à equipa.

Na fotografia encontrava-se uma menina com os seus quatro anos de idade. A menina era linda, com umas feições muito delicadas, um cabelo loiro encaracolado e uns olhos muito verdes, parecia que estavam a olhar para a pintura de um anjo.

- Mr. Deeks à uns meses para cá tem um segredo que só eu o conheço, mas que perante toda esta situação me vejo obrigada a contar, pois conto com a vossa ajuda – comunicou Hetty.

Kensi sendo parceira de Deeks toma a palavra.

- Que segredo é esse Hetty, e porque é que o Deeks não me contou nada?

- Mr. Deeks queria ser o mais discreto possível, desse modo só eu sabia.

- Mas, qual é o segredo de Deeks – insistiu Callen.

- O segredo de Mr. Deeks é esta menina.

- Mas o que é que esta menina e o que tem ela a ver com Deeks?

- Apresento-vos a pequena Sofia Angel Deeks. Ou como o Mr. Deeks lhe chama o seu pequeno Anjo. Ela é filha de Mr. Deeks. – anunciou Hetty.

Todos se entreolharam e disseram em coro:

- Filha? Desde quando é que o Deeks tem uma filha?

Olá a todos.

Fim do 2º capítulo. Espero que gostem.

No próximo capítulo vou explicar a história da pequena Sofia.

Se tiverem ideias sobre esta fic podem dizer, pois ainda não tenho nada definido e estou a escrever conforme manda a minha imaginação.

Já agora queria desejar muitas felicidades para a nossa queria Daniela Ruah que se vai casar e está à espera do seu primeiro filho.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.

Marta.


	3. Chapter 3

O Grande Segredo de Deeks

Resumo: Deeks tem um segredo que só Hetty conhece. Numa operação é baleado. Qual vai ser a reacção da sua equipa com a descoberta do seu segredo?

Não detenho direitos sobre a série NCIS LA nem sobre as suas personagens.

No capítulo anterior:

- Apresento-vos a pequena Sofia Angel Deeks. Ou como o Mr. Deeks lhe chama o seu pequeno Anjo. Ela é filha de Mr. Deeks. – anunciou Hetty.

Todos se entreolharam e disseram em coro:

- Filha? Desde quando é que o Deeks tem uma filha?

…..

Ao ver toda equipa admirada com a informação que lhes foi dada, Hetty pede a Eric que aceda a um ficheiro. Eric fez o que lhe foi pedido e quando esse ficheiro foi aberto puderam ver uma fotografia de um jovem casal, a mulher com os cabelos encaracolados de Sofia e o homem com os olhos verdes, viram uma fotografia de Sofia em bebé e também uma foto desse casal com Sofia e onde também aparecia Marty com Monty ao lado.

Ao verem todas estas fotografias a equipa fica ainda mais intrigada. Hetty começa então a falar:

- Conheçam Megan e Thomas Grey, os pais de Sofia. Este jovem casal conheceu o Mr. Deeks quando ele fazia voluntariado no centro para pessoas sem-abrigo. Desde que se conheceram tiveram uma empatia imediata. Mr. Deeks ao ter conhecimento da história de vida deles ajudou-os e Megan e Thomas tornaram-se como que os irmãos que Marty nunca teve.

Há quatro anos Megan teve a pequena Sofia e Mr. Deeks foi o padrinho dela, estando sempre presente em todos os momentos de vida da Sofia.

Infelizmente há três meses atrás Megan, Thomas e Sofia estavam a vir de uma viagem de férias quando o carro onde seguiam foi abalroado por um carro. Megan e Thomas tiveram uma morte imediata e por um milagre a pequena Sofia sobreviveu. Sendo o padrinho de Sofia, Mr. Deeks tomou a responsabilidade de se tornar o pai dela e adoptou-a, pois não queria que ela fosse parar a um orfanato ou a uma família de acolhimento.

Toda a equipa ouviu com atenção a história da pequena Sofia e admirou-se como Deeks tinha passado por isto tudo sem que lhes tenha contado nada.

Kensi interrogou Hetty:

- Mas Hetty, como é possível que o Deeks tenha passado por isto tudo e não nos tenha contado nada?

- Mr. Deeks não quis contar nada, pois tem a sensação que vocês não confiam inteiramente nele e teve medo que vocês não o apoiassem na decisão que ele teve em adoptar a Sofia devido ao trabalho que tem como agente disfarçado. Obviamente ele contou-me de todos os seus planos e eu apoiei-o inteiramente. Peço que compreendam os seus motivos e pedia-lhes que me ajudassem com a pequena Sofia enquanto o Mr. Deeks está a recuperar no hospital.

Callen tomou a palavra e disse:

- É verdade Hetty, da minha parte eu acho que nunca aceitei o Deeks fazendo parte da minha equipa. Ele teve a razão dele para não querer confiar em mim. Fiquei muito surpreendido pela atitude que ele teve para com a Sofia e da minha parte pode contar com toda a ajuda que precisar.

Foi a vez de Sam falar:

- Admito que não agi bem com o Deeks desde que ele chegou a esta equipa e respeito ele não quer partilhar o segredo dele comigo. Ele teve uma atitude de muita coragem e responsabilidade ao tornar a Sofia como filha dele e quero desde já dizer que vou ajudar com tudo o que for necessário enquanto o Deeks estiver no hospital.

Depois de Sam foi Kensi que tomou a palavra:

- Agora percebo porque é que o Deeks ficava sempre com uma expressão tão triste sempre que eu dizia que não gostava de crianças. Embora fique triste por ele não ter confiado em mim o seu segredo compreendo-o e respeito-o, gostava de conhecer a Sofia e ajudar em tudo o que for necessário para o seu bem-estar.

Eric e Nell entreolharam-se e Eric deu um aceno com a cabeça, então Nell começou a falar:

- Eu e o Eric queremos ajudar com tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance para que a Sofia esteja bem enquanto Deeks está no hospital.

Hetty ficou bastante agradada com as palavras que ouviu de toda a equipa e como que se fosse combinada o seu telefone emitiu um sinal sonoro. Hetty olhou para o seu telefone e disse:

- Está na hora de ir buscar a pequena Sofia ao infantário. Se quiserem conhecê-la eu vou busca-la e trago-a para aqui.

Todos concordaram, pois todos queriam conhecer a pequena menina que se tinha tornado tão especial para um membro da sua equipa.

…..

Passado um tempo ouviram uma voz de criança:

- Que sítio tão bonito vovó Hetty. É onde o meu papá está?

Viram então Hetty a aproximar-se com a menina pela mão. Era uma menina ainda mais linda ao vivo do que na fotografia que viram anteriormente. Sofia vinha ao lado de Hetty, com um ursinho de peluche num dos seus bracinhos pequenos e com a outra mão agarrada à trela de Monty que vinha deliciado ao lado da menina.

Hetty vem até à equipa e diz:

- Aqui está a Sofia.

A menina olhou para todos, sorriu e disse:

- Olá.

E virando-se para Hetty perguntou novamente:

- Onde está o meu papá, vovó Hetty.

Hetty baixa-se para ficar ao nível dos olhos da menina e fala numa voz muito carinhosa.

- Sofia, o teu pai magoou-se no trabalho e agora está no hospital. Mas não te preocupes que ele vai ficar bem.

A menina ficou com um ar tão triste e aflito que todos queriam encontrar uma maneira de descansar a menina.

- O papá Marty vai para o céu ter com os anjos como o papá e a mamã. – perguntou muito infeliz a Sofia.

- Não minha querida, ele vai ficar bem, tentava sossega-la Hetty. Mas agora quero que conheças umas pessoas, pode ser.

Sofia acenou que sim, olhou para toda a equipa e disse:

- O papá disse que se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa eu ia conhecer umas pessoas e disse que eu ia saber quem eram quando olhasse para elas.

Toda a equipa se entreolhou admirada com o que estava a ouvir de Sofia. Então a menina vai até Sam e diz.

- O papá diz que eu ia saber quem era o tio Sam, pois ele parece muito grande e muito forte como um urso, mas que no fundo ele é muito doce.

Sam dá um sorriso faz uma festa na cabeça de Sofia. Ela então vai até Callen.

- O tio Callen é o tio mais calado, mas que está sempre presente quando precisamos.

Vai então até Eric e Nell:

- O tio Eric é como o Peter Pan, e a tia Nell é como a fada Sininho.

Eric e Nell entreolham-se e esboçam grandes sorrisos para Sofia. Ela vai então até Kensi e diz:

- A tia Kensi é como a princesa Mulan. Embora seja princesa e seja uma menina é tão forte e tão capaz como os meninos.

Kensi sorriu.

- Muito bem. Já todos conhecem a Sofia e a Sofia já vos conhece a todos. Agora minha querida quem queres que tome conta de ti enquanto o teu papá está no hospital? – perguntou Hetty.

Sofia olhou para toda a equipa e disse:

- Quero ficar com a tia Kensi.

- Muito bem minha querida. Miss Blye aceita ficar a tomar conta da Sofia?

- Sim Hetty, eu tomo conta da Sofia enquanto o Deeks está no hospital.

- Muito bem. Aqui estão as chaves de casa do Marty. Acho que seria melhor ficar lá para que a Sofia não tenha que mudar do ambiente que está habituada.

- Ok Hetty. Eu fico na casa do Marty com a Sofia.

Hetty deu então uma folha a Kensi.

- Nesta folha está toda a rotina da Sofia, aquilo que ela gosta de comer e as actividades que ela gosta de fazer. Se precisar de ajuda é só ligar para nós. Todos vocês podem ir para casa descansar. Eu vou novamente ao hospital para ver como a situação do Marty está a evoluir.

Sofia ouvindo o nome do seu pai, olha para Hetty e diz:

- Vovó Hetty eu quero ver o meu papá.

- Agora o papá não pode receber visitas, pois está a dormir para ficar melhor para voltar para casa, mas eu prometo que quando ele acordar vais ser a primeira a vê-lo e a falares com ele. Prometido?

- Prometido vovó Hetty.

Kensi pega então na mão da menina e diz suavemente:

- Vamos Sofia, vamos para casa.

Sofia acena que sim mas antes de sair vai dar um beijinho a todos os seus novos tios. Fazendo isto pega novamente na mão de Kensi e juntamente com Monty vão para casa.

Toda a restante equipa olha com carinho a pequena menina e promete para si próprio que vai cuidar dela enquanto Deeks não o puder fazer, pois o embora o reconheçam um pouco tarde Deeks pertence à equipa, pertence à família.

Mais um capítulo terminado.

O que acharam, gostaram?

Até ao próximo.

Beijinhos

Marta.


	4. Chapter 4

O Grande Segredo de Deeks

Resumo: Deeks tem um segredo que só Hetty conhece. Numa operação é baleado. Qual vai ser a reacção da sua equipa com a descoberta do seu segredo?

Não detenho direitos sobre a série NCIS LA nem sobre as suas personagens.

Como tinha dito à sua equipa Hetty dirigiu-se ao hospital, encaminhou-se para o piso onde Deeks estava internado e quando estava a chegar ao balcão das enfermeiras encontrou o doutor Wyatt. O médico ao vê-la encaminha-se para ela com um ar muito feliz.

- Miss Lange, tenho boas notícias, estive agora mesmo a verificar o Mr. Deeks e posso afirmar que ele apresenta melhoras. Acredito que talvez amanhã ele já esteja acordado. Com a sua idade e o sua boa condição física posso dizer que Mr. Deeks vai recuperar rapidamente. Se quiser poderá entrar no quarto de Mr. Deeks, só peço que coloque uma máscara para evitar que qualquer vírus afecte o Mr. Deeks.

- Obrigada Dr. Wyatt peças notícias que me está a dar. Vai ser óptimo informar o resto da minha equipa com informações tão boas. Estamos todos muito preocupados com Mr. Deeks.

- Antes de ir Miss Lange, tenho de informá-la que quando o Mr. Deeks receber a alta hospitalar por uns tempos não poderá ficar sozinho, vai ser necessário que alguém fique com ele ou então a contratação de uma enfermeira.

- Não se preocupe doutor que vou cuidar de tudo para que o Marty receba todo o apoio necessário na sua recuperação – assegurou Hetty.

- Miss Lange se quiser então acompanhar-me eu levo-a até ao quarto de Mr. Deeks.

Quando Hetty entra no quarto repara que Deeks recuperou um pouco a sua cor e reparou também que a máquina que registava os seus batimentos cardíacos já os mostrava também mais fortes, um óptimo sinal, sinal de que Marty estava a recuperar. Mesmo estando inconsciente Hetty falou com Deeks.

- Marty, espero que recuperes o mais rápido possível, olha que agora tens uma menina linda para cuidar. Por falar na pequena Sofia não te preocupes, ela hoje conheceu toda a equipa e todos a adoraram e compreenderam porque é que não lhes contaste sobre ela. Ela é como o pai e adorou a Kensi e escolheu-a para que tomasse conta dela. Portanto o que eu quero é que recuperes para que a tua menina possa estar com o seu papá o mais depressa possível.

Hetty não podia dizer com toda a sua certeza, mas ficou com a impressão de que quando acabou de falar Marty deu um ligeiro sorriso como se tivesse compreendido tudo o que ela tinha acabado de falar.

Hetty ficou mais uns momentos no quarto, mas depois acabou por sair para ir descansar quando uma enfermeira entrou para ver se continuava tudo com Marty e para lhe administrar a medicação para a noite.

Sentindo-se mais animada e vendo que já era muito tarde Hetty decidiu ir para casa para descansar com o pensamento de mandar uma mensagem para toda a sua equipa amanhã bem cedo para os informar que Marty estava a recuperar. Todos iriam ficar bem animados especialmente a sua parceira e a sua pequena filha.

Em casa do Marty.

Depois de ter passado por sua casa Kensi e Sofia chegaram a casa de Deeks.

Mal chegaram a casa Sofia dirigiu-se a uma mesa que Marty tinha na sala cheia de fotografias. Numa delas estavam os pais de Sofia no dia do seu casamento, Sofia aproximou-se dessa fotografia e disse:

- Olá papá, olá mamã, já cheguei. O papá Marty não está comigo, está no hospital.

Ao terminar de dizer estas palavras Sofia ficou com uma expressão muito triste e começou a chorar e a dizer:

- Quero o meu papá, quero o meu papá.

Ao ver como a menina estava triste Kensi começou a consolar a menina, pegou nela o colo e estava abraçada a ela no sofá a fazer o melhor que sabia para acalmar a pequena Sofia.

Tocam à campainha e Kensi ainda com Sofia ao colo vai ver quem está à porta. Qual não é o sei espanto quando encontra a sua equipa à porta.

Kensi abre a porta e todos percebem que a pequena Sofia está triste e compreendem que sente a falta do seu pai. Então Callen para espanto de todos pega na pequena Sofia dos braços de Kensi e começa a cantar-lhe uma música, era uma das coisas que ele fazia numa das suas casas de acolhimento para uma menina que lá estava e que a fazia acalmar quando também estava triste.

Eric e Nell como sabem que Kensi não tem grandes habilidades culinárias, dirigem-se para a cozinha para preparar o jantar, enquanto Kensi e Sam ficam na sala com Callen e Sofia que entretanto já estava mais calma.

Jantaram todos e tentaram manter sempre uma conversa descontraída e da parte de Eric e Nell com algumas palhaçadas para que a Sofia não ficasse mais triste nem preocupada.

Acabaram de jantar e enquanto arrumavam tudo Eric viu na estante de Deeks um jogo de vídeo de princesas e começou a jogar com a menina causando vários risos e gargalhadas a todos os que os assistiam a jogar. Já estava a ficar tarde e Kensi disse:

- Sofia, minha querida já são horas de ires dormir, dá um beijinho a todos de boa noite de depois vamos para a cama.

Sofia fez o que Kensi lhe disse, mas antes de ir para o quarto disse:

- Tio Sam, contas-me uma história?

- Conto minha linda, agora a tia Kensi vai ajudar-te a vestires o teu pijama e eu depois vou contar-te uma história.

Kensi foi então ajudar a Sofia a vestir o pijama, aconchegou-a na cama e Sam entrou e contou uma história das que contava também às suas filhas cheias de princesas e príncipes. Estava Sam a meio da história quando viram que Sofia já tinha adormecido o que não era de admirar, com tudo o que tinha passado naquele dia devia estar exausta.

Kensi agradeceu muito a todos e ao despedirem-se Sam e Callen prometeram a Kensi que no dia seguinte estariam lá em casa para também levarem Sofia ao infantário. Quem diria, só agora tinham conhecido a menina e já toda a equipa a adorava, ela era mesmo um pequeno anjo.

Estava Kensi a preparar-se para ir dormir quando ouve barulho vindo de quarto de Sofia e repara que a menina está a ter um pesadelo. Aproxima-se da menina, abraça-a e começa a acariciar-lhe os seus caracóis e a falar numa voz muito suave.

- Calma baby girl, calma pequeno anjo. Eu estou aqui e vou estar sempre ao pé de ti.

Ao ouvir a voz e os carinhos de Kensi, Sofia começa a acalmar-se e aconchegando-se mais a Kensi volta a adormecer.

Kensi ao ver que a menina tinha conseguido adormecer abraça mais a menina e também adormece.

Olá a todos.

Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

Deixem a vossa opinião.

Até ao próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos

Marta


	5. Chapter 5

O Grande Segredo de Deeks

Resumo: Deeks tem um segredo que só Hetty conhece. Numa operação é baleado. Qual vai ser a reacção da sua equipa com a descoberta do seu segredo?

Não detenho direitos sobre a série NCIS LA nem sobre as suas personagens.

No dia seguinte Kensi acordou e reparou que a pequena Sofia ainda dormia. Ouviu o som do seu telemóvel a receber uma mensagem e foi verificar. Era uma mensagem de Hetty a informar que Marty estava a recuperar e que muito provavelmente hoje Marty iria acordar.

Kensi ficou muito feliz com a notícia e apressou-se a ir acordar Sofia para lhe contar que o seu pai iria ficar bem.

Kensi e Sofia começaram a preparar-se para o dia e entretanto ouviram a campainha da porta, forma verificar e viram que eram Callen e Sam que apareceram com o pequeno-almoço conforme tinham prometido no dia anterior.

Kensi, Sam, Callen e Sofia iam começar a tomar o pequeno-almoço quando Sofia disse:

- Quero o meu papá.

Kensi apreçou-se a tranquilizar a menina.

- Sofia o teu papá está no hospital, mas ele está a ficar melhor para poder voltar para casa para ficar junto de ti. – dizia Kensi com uma voz carinhosa.

Mas a pequena Sofia repetia.

- Quero o meu papá, quero ver o meu papá.

E para espanto de todos levantou-se da mesa e correu para a sala, pegou num DVD e colocou-o na televisão e então todos puderam ver mais uma faceta que não conheciam de Deeks.

No filme que estava a passar na televisão puderam ver um Marty Deeks muito bem arranjado com um violino nas mãos. Então Marty começou a falar:

- Olá pequena Sofia, meu doce anjo, se estás a ver este DVD então já sabes que eu de momento não posso estar ao teu lado, mas prometo-te que vou tentar estar ao pé de ti o mais rápido possível, então como tínhamos combinado aqui vão algumas das músicas que mais gostas de me ouvir tocar, para que as saudades que tens de mim não sejam tantas. Adoro-te meu pequeno anjo.

Ao ouvir este discurso do seu papá a pequena Sofia deu um sorriso e começou a ouvir Marty a tocar uma série de músicas com o seu violino. Kensi, Callen e Sam olhavam espantados para a televisão, quem diria que Deeks tocava tão bem violino. Mais um segredo sobre Deeks que eles descobriam, quem diria que Marty tocava violino como um profissional.

Acabado o pequeno concerto de Marty, Sofia com um ar muito mais tranquilo, disse à espantada equipa.

- Adoro o meu papá, tenho saudades dele. Quero que ele venha para casa.

Ao ouvir estas palavras Kensi dirigiu-se à menina e para a tranquilizar abraçou-a.

Sam e Callen entreolharam-se, quem diria que Kensi iria ter tanto jeito para crianças, ao olhar para Kensi e Sofia pareciam mesmo uma mãe e a sua pequena filha.

…...

No hospital.

Depois de ter mandado a mensagem para toda a equipa Hetty dirigiu-se para o hospital, pois queria ver como Marty tinha passado a noite e se haviam novidades sobre o seu estado de saúde.

Chegou ao piso onde Marty estava internado e a enfermeira Annie, a enfermeira designada para cuidar de Marty, mal viu Hetty disse:

- Bom dia Miss Lange. Parece mesmo que acertou na hora a que deveria aparecer. O doutor Wyatt está neste momento no quarto de Mr. Deeks, pois ele acabou de acordar.

- Bom dia Annie, que boas notícias eu estou a ouvir, então se me der licença vou até ao quarto de Marty para ver como ele está.

Hetty dirigiu-se para o quarto de Marty e quando lá chegou ficou muito contente e muito aliviada ao ver o seu agente e amigo acordado.

- Bom dia – saudou Hetty

- Bom dia Miss Lange – cumprimentou-a o dr. Wyatt. Como pode ver o sr. Deeks está acordado e como estava agora mesmo a informá-lo estamos muito satisfeitos com a sua óptima evolução e que dentro de alguns dias já poderá ter alta, mas que mediante as suas lesões terá de ter acompanhamento de algum familiar e se tal não for possível a contratação de uma enfermeira.

- Dr. Wyatt, isso são notícias maravilhosas, nem imagina como eu e os restantes membros da sua equipa estávamos preocupados. E não se preocupe que eu vou fazer todos os meus possíveis para que Marty receba todo o acompanhamento necessário para a sua recuperação.

- Já dei todas as informações necessárias, agora tenho de ir verificar como estão os outros doentes. Deixo-vos agora a sós e Marty mais tarde passo por cá para ver como estás. Miss Lange pode ficar a fazer companhia ao meu paciente só lhe peço que não o faça falar muito, pois ele ainda está um pouco fraco devido aos seus ferimentos e tem de descansar o mais possível para poder recuperar.

- Não se preocupe doutor. Até mais tarde e obrigada por tudo – agradeceu Hetty.

Mal o médico saiu Deeks com uma voz ainda muito debilitada fez a pergunta que queria fazer a Hetty desde que a viu entrar na sala.

- Hetty, onde está a minha menina? Quem está a cuidar dela enquanto estou aqui no hospital?

Hetty começou então a explicar a Marty tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que ele tinha sido baleado.

- Depois de teres sido baleado e saber que estavas em perigo de vida tive de contar a toda a equipa sobre a pequena Sofia, posso dizer-te que todos compreenderam o facto de não lhes teres falado sobre ela. Eu levei-a para o escritório onde ela conheceu toda a equipa que de imediato ficou apaixonada por ela. Pedi então à pequena Sofia que escolhesse quem queria que ficasse com ela enquanto estavas no hospital e ela tal como o seu pai escolheu a Kensi e posso dizer que elas se dão muito bem uma com a outra.

Deeks ficou aliviado por saber que todos tinham adorado a sua menina, que não tinham ficado chateados por não lhes ter dito nada e que estavam a tomar conta da menina enquanto ele estava no hospital.

Deeks estava a sentir-se cansado e com vontade de fechar os olhos e dormir, mas antes de se render ao cansaço ainda fez um pedido a Hetty.

- Quero ver a minha menina.

- Claro Mr. Deeks. Agora descanse que eu vou avisar a todos que já acordou e pedir que a Kensi traga a pequena Sofia para vir visitar o seu papá.

Com estas palavras Marty adormeceu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios por saber que em breve iria ver o seu pequeno anjo.

Olá a todos

Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

Para o próximo a visita de toda a equipa e da pequena Sofia a Deeks no hospital.

Até ao próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos

Marta.


End file.
